Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer
by purrpleperson
Summary: What happens when Draco doesn't have his goons around to protect him? Read more to find out.


**Title:** Keep your friends close, but your slaves closer

**Author:** purrpleperson

**Pairing: **Ron/Draco. (yes I know, it's slash. Oh) ****

**Rating:** I suppose it's just R for sex (but not uber descriptive)  
****

**Author's notes: **I have wanted to do this fic for ages now, but never got around to doing it. It of course isn't finished yet, but I'm working on it when I get the creative writer juices flowing. Anyways, this is for all those out there who are tired of seeing Draco being the possessive one. I'm seriously trying to keep these people in character, so excuse me if I slip. Also please try to keep in mind that I'm only 14, so I might not have the best descriptions in the world. Other than that, enjoy. Oh yeah, and this is supposed to be sometime during I suppose the 5th year. ****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of his adorable playmates. I wish I did, but I don't. They are all Copyright J.K. Rowling. Don't sue me.

* * *

"Oh look, it's the Weasley brothers and their little sister Gaudy." Shouted Draco as he walked past the compartment that Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were all crowded inside. Ron reached for his wand inside his robes, only to be stopped by Draco's sinister voice. 

"Watch it Weasley." Draco said quickly, letting Crabbe and Goyle step forward. Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder, to let him know that Draco was not worth wasting their time on, and Ron took his hand out of his robes. Draco smirked and walked in front of Crabbe and Goyle leading the way to their seats.

"Well, we must be going now so--" Fred and George bowed at the same time just before the compartment was filled with a CRACK of them Disapparating.

"I have to go too. I promised Luna I would sit with her. See you." Ginny said as she waved goodbye to the remaining three. Harry, Hermione, and Ron waved goodbye as well, and sat down, all of them with a sigh of relief. The trip was silent for a good 20 minutes until Hermione broke the silence.

"Why does he always have to pick on us like that? Why can't he ever just leave us alone?" She said in a quick breath. Harry and Ron looked at her in unison with a face of confusion.

"Who? Draco?" Asked Ron first, with Hermione's nod coming soon after.

"Why the bloody hell is he on your mind? He was rude to us at least a half hour ago." Ron said his voice with a tint of anger and jealousy.

"First of all, it wasn't half an hour ago. It was only maybe 20 minutes. Second, he's on my mind because I hate it when he picks on us when we haven't even said a thing to him." She replied as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just forget about it? We're almost to Hogwarts." Harry piped in for the first time. Hermione and Ron looked at him in almost shock.

"Where were you in this conversation?" Asked Ron, his tone icy.

"Ron, leave him alone. It's alright if he didn't want to give his opinion." Hermione said. Her eyes were staring out the window, watching as the trees and scenery flashed by.

"Well, if he didn't want to put his opinion in, why did he all of a sudden give it?" Hermione's head turned sharply, her eyes meeting with Ron's, fixing him with a glare. Ron looked away, his cheeks slightly turning pink.

"Sorry, Harry." His voice was low and shamed.

"It's okay, pal." Harry replied calmly. The train began slowing, the tracks screeching as it came to a halt. The trio looked up and stood, making their way out, Harry in front, Hermione behind him, and Ron in the very rear. The students in front of them began walking in the aisles as well, practically forcing the three to slow. As Ron stopped, Draco came up behind him, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's mouth twisted up into a wicked smirk, as an evil thought crossed his mind. He reached inside his robes and took out his wand, being as silent and motionless as possible. He counted to three, then jabbed the stick into Ron's bum.

"Bloody fecking 'ell!" Ron yelped as he felt Draco's wand poke him, his hand reaching back to rub his sore arse. Draco erupted into a fit of laughter, his howling echoing throughout the train. Ron froze and turned his head around slowly, his hand clenching into a fist. When he turned and he was face to face with Draco, his fist rose and pulled back, perfectly ready to strike, then Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward. Ron ground his teeth, lowering his fist. His eyes looked at Goyle and Crabbe, before glaring at Draco.

"Just you wait, Draco." Ron hissed through his clenched jaws and teeth.

"Wait for what? Your friend, Potter? Your girlfriend, Granger?" Draco replied, speaking through his laughter.

"Hermione is _not_ my girlfriend, and they wouldn't be doing anything for me. You just wait until your goons aren't with you anymore." Ron exhaled heavily through his nose and turned, feeling the line moving again. He pushed his way past some of the other students, trying to get out as quickly as possible.


End file.
